


Less Than 12 Parsecs

by TroubleScout



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleScout/pseuds/TroubleScout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica and Logan banter about Star Wars. A drabble originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Than 12 Parsecs

**Veronica:**  I love you.

 **Logan:**  I know. _(deadpans with a smirk)_

 **V:**   _(rolls her eyes)_ Sure you do, Mr. Solo.

 **L:**  That makes you Princess Leia then?

 **V:**  So it would seem. 

 **L:**  I’ll show you my light saber if you bust out that metal bikini. _(eyebrow bob)_

 **V:**   _(scoffs)_ In your dreams.

 **L:**  Oh, it will be. _(smirk)_

 **V:**   _(gives him a shove)_ Han Solo doesn’t even have a light-saber, ya dingbat. Not a jedi. _(shaking her head in chagrin)_ If only Mac could hear you now… She’d be so disappointed.

 **L:**  Okay fine, my midi-chlorians might not be up to scratch… _(smolders closer, voice getting playfully seductive)_ but I can offer you a ride on my Millennium Falcon. 

 **V:**   _(plays along, cooing)_ Ooh, I hear that it can get me to Kessel in less than 12 parsecs.

 **L:**   _(smug grin)_ You know it.

_(about to makeout, Dick materializes and is about to plunk down next to them)_

**V:**  First we gotta ditch Chewy.

_(L grabs her hand and drags her past Dick)_

**L:**  Out of the way you big, furry oaf!

 **Dick:**   _(makes sad Chewy noises)_

 **V:**   _(giggling)_ P.S., we really do need to stop letting Mac pick on movie night!


End file.
